minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Unknown
side note:I am TheEagle1 but I lost my password And can't log in so this my second creepypasta Hope you enjoy! So,there were three players playing in a server , it wasn't a offical server , it was just for them three to play toghter. one of the three didn't have a mic or a speaker which made not able to voice chat with the two players so he used the chat, so as the main things in a vanila survival is to build a house they rushed thier house it was made of some pieces of wood and a lot of dirt until suddenly the forest goes on fire the third one was smart he didn't think that the server was haunted or anything like that but he thought that a pool of lava set the forest on fire the both starting wondring how did that happen and if they were hacked. little did they know the danger was around them from every direction so they start wandring around the forest hoping that the third guy is right however he was wrong there was no lava pools nearby or anyway to start a fire the third guy was shocked and startd thinking that one of his friends was trolling with commands as he knew that because he once burned their house in another server and the third caught him redhanded with some firecharges at his hand and the moment the third guy saw the second guy burning his own house he screamed "HE GAVE ME THIS" of course the first guy belived the second guy as he knew him for a long time and he started thinking that it's him because some signs started appearing and the second guy started disappearing for some time. it was obvious that the second guy was trolling by putting some signs around saying "you will die" and stuff like that. : so guys what do you think burned the foreset? : it's a hacker we are hacked please don't ruin this survival it was an accdent and accdents happen hmph so after a little chat the guys decide they should start building their house and after finally finishing the house they heard horrible screams they were all toghther and the third guy saw the second guy with him and he was then sure that what's happening isn't a troll. : that sounded like a dying ghast : HOW DID A GHAST COME TO THE OVERWORLD WITH NO PORTAL? : who did it? and how could it happen if we were all toghther? : maybe someone else did it... : oh please don't start this again as shocked the first guy was he knew that none of his friends did it as they all were within his eye sight and he knew who was doing what and when he was cautious and he knew that he would notice if someone was trolling however things just got worse as when they were decorating their house creepers spawned in huge numbers and the chat was filled was "object successfully summoned" and that made the first and third guy suspicious that either they are hacked or someone of them was trolling but there was no way at all to be someone trolling because they were in survival mode and if anyone of them wrote a command it would show that it's him. until that moment when just above the hotbar a message appeared saying"Finally" Then they all started freaking out and blaming each other yet it didnt say a player did the commond so No one was trolling then he started saying our reals names and where we live then he said "would you finsh my pain and start the fun?"then creepers and ghasts came in destorying but they fought on then they ended them after so much deaths then skeletons rained in from the sky with diamond arrmour with no helmet though and of course a diamond sword then they fought on and on without stop till another wave rained in but this they were husks but wearing all diamond with no sword riding skelton horses later they all got skelton horses and started exploring then they found a shulker box and a sign written on it saying "for my favourite dolls"they broke the sign and found in a book called "lies"what was written in it was saying that everything is a lie power peace love etc then in the last it said everything you heard is a lie just give up like i did they got scared but said in the chat "the book shall stay with me"so he took the book then they decided that they will try to hide away until he gives up trying to find them however they left their computer for some time and came back finding a shulker box with a sign above it saying"Nice Hideout Kids" the hacker knew their real life names and everytime he would call them with their real life names the box had a book called orders it was saying: Listen Up Kids I don't Have Time To Come and Get Rid of you so i will give you some orders and you must do it (the first guy) orders : Write a Creepy pasta about me with every single detail and i will read it if i don't like... i will come (the second guy) i will watch you i will see who you talk to what you do and you won't know better watch out END OF THE BOOK Strangly the Third Guy had no orders at all, when he was reading the book himself he found out that there are 30 empty pages and he found out these pages had some coordinates and he decided to tp to it and when he did he found a red shulker box waiting for him he opened it and it sayed : So you found this? if you did then i do already know that you did you know? i could really use people like you if you decide to come i will make your lifer gold if you refuse you will lose your soul END OF THE BOOK As Shocked he was he decided to throw away the book and forget it the moment he got out he found another box that had a sign on it saying "Think Before It Consumes You" and it had 3 potions one called "Anger" and the other was called "Sadness" The Last one was called "jealousy" and it also had a book and it said: If all negative emotions were liqufid into a bottle and you were forced to drink one that will make you not able to Think or Feel any emotion expect the one you drank Or all your loved once shall be hanged Of course three guys got scared and they decided that they should drink one the first drank Sadness, the second drank Anger and the Third Drank jealousy After nothing big happened expect the mobs would spawn randomly in the day and would kill and destroy Everything.then the hacker said may the emotion you chose stay with you and frist said may it stay # Beware Hacking isn't just Breaking Games But it Could be Far More Dangerous then you might think Category:Entity 303 Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas